The Great Switch
by Immajelliclegrl
Summary: FORMERLY THE KITTENS' SIDE! It all started with some letters. Now, Jemima has to find out who sent them. Unfortunately, there is a slight problem. Read to find out what! Includes: farcical situations, romances, and friendships. Please Read and Review!
1. Introductions, Dancing, and Hotness

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Cats.**

**Claimer: I do actually own some Cats (named Trouble and Butterball if you wanted to know).**

**Double Claimer: I own every mistake in here. This is my first fan fiction ever. **

**Too much up here? Too bad: one last thing. The writing style is as if the kittens are writing this or saying this themselves. It is supposed to be choppy or grammatically incorrect. Please no flames but R&R. **

* * *

><p><span>Jemima:<span>

Dear Diary,

Hi, I'm Jemima. My best friends are Victoria, Etcetera, and Electra and you won't see one of us without the other three in tow. I'm still a kitten and pretty new in the Jellicle tribe but I love it. I'm so excited for my first Jellicle Ball! I get to sing and everything! Aahhhhh but what if I fail! I'm the only kitten that sings so many solos! Wait, I probably shouldn't use so many exclamation points! Shoot. I did it again. I'm going to go talk to Victoria. Talk (or write) to you later.

Victoria:

What I don't understand is why people don't even care enough to know my name. It's just like "Hey you're that white cat that dances!" I don't just want to be that one cat that dances. I want to be Victoria. My brother Mistoffelees tells me to calm down. "At least you have something that sets you apart". Anyway, I really don't like to gripe so I'll continue. I really think that Jemima is the most mature kitten. She sings in this beautiful tone but also sings amazing lyrics.

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
>Let your memory lead you<br>Open up, enter in  
>If you find there the meaning of what happiness is<br>Then a new life will begin"_

Etcetera:

TUGGER TUGGER _TUGGER_ **TUGGER**! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE IS SOOOOOOOOO HANDSOME AND CUTE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Teehee!

Jemima:

Do you think it's wrong to be the mate of your best friend's brother? Misto is really sweet and caring and not necessarily that bad looking. I mean… Tugger is really _really_ attractive but never one to settle down. Am I being too deep? People tell me not to be so intense all the time. And Innocent. Why must I be so innocent? Is it really a bad thing?


	2. POISON?

**Warning: Author is sleep deprived. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Cats... I mean, I could if Andrew Lloyd Webber wanted to give it to me... I don't know for my half birthday or something? (Not that I know when that is)**

**Fun Fact: The Author has 2 Cats, 2 dogs, 2 Horses, 2 bunnies, and 1 Lizard! Once again, it is midnight. I'm dying here. *falls off the couch***

**Once again- Read and Review! I really need those Reviewers! :)**

* * *

><p><span>V<span>ictoria:

I know what you're thinking. "Wow, that Victoria kit is a b…I mean witch." I'm really not that awful, (I hope) I am just under a lot of stress. Yeah, I know _SHOCKER_; Kittens- _Stressed?_ You would be too if everyone was always expecting you to be perfect. Well, newsflash, I'm not. And when I finally do meet everyone's expectations its always "What a snob" and "She is sooooo Mary-Sueish" Oh, and don't even get me started about coming of age. I have to do a dance for the Jellicle Ball. But, not just any dance…. A MATING dance… with (wait for it) PLATO! Ick. Ok, Kitten angst over. I'm done, this is hurting my head. (Not to mention Paws, writing all those periods)

Etcetera:

Hiiiiiiiiiiieeeee! I'm Etcetera! Wait! You already know me! Teehee! EXCLAMATION POIIIIIIINNNNTTTSS! Kay bye.

Jemima:

Okay, this settles it. Victoria just has to let me see where it goes with Misto. She just haaaaasss to! It's like there is a balloon filled with helium inside me whenever he is near me. Wait a minute, isn't helium like poisonous for cats? Oh no, is that bad? Freaking out…. Must resist…. Aglk;shdglqiwopeigahsodga;lkhoiwehg;lakhoweiha

Jemima (a couple minutes later):

So I talked to Demeter about it and it turns out its LOVE! I'm not going to die after all! Yay, this is cause for some singing!

"_Moonlight, I won't die the moonlight  
>Let my helium leave me<br>Helium open up, Love enter in  
>If you find there the meaning of what living is<br>Then a new love will begin"_

See what I did there? That's just one of the few reasons Misto must love me. I shall formulate a plan!

Victoria:

You will never guess what Mima just told me! It turns out, she loves Misto! Everlasting Cat! This is, well, conflicting. I guess I should be happy for her that she feels this way, she's closer to queenhood than I am. But my **brother?** Grrr why is everything so hard these days? Why can't we just stay kittens? Pouncival apparently is taking pointers from Tugger on how to flirt. Now I'm the object of experimental flirting whereas, my brother is the object of well, LOVE! What to do, what to **do**?

Etcetera:

Jemi said that there is helium inside her. What is helium? Let me ask Tuggy.

Etcetera (a few minutes later):

POISON? AHHHHHHHHHHH! *falls off of the oven dramatically*


	3. Fainting, Toms, and Love

**A/N: I've decided to switch back and forth between diary format (what the last two chapters were) and story format. If it's failing let me know!**

**Extra thanks to Cettie and ****Carliedra Felinity Addams**** for taking the time to review and for helping me out! It means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: So I talked to Andrew Lloyd Webber and he said I didn't own Cats… The man speaks the truth.**

* * *

><p>Jemima was sitting on Misto's drainpipe waiting for him to walk by,<p>

"Cute and pretty, cute and pretty you can do this Mima", she was trying to calm herself.

"Just be yourself maybe….." Jemima just noticed Misto coming around the corner.

"Hey Jem, what are you doing here?" Misto looks so cute when he is confused!

"Me? Umm… Well… I was just…." Suddenly, Jemima fainted and would have had a concussion if Misto hadn't caught her. A couple minutes later Jemima woke up in Misto's arms.

"Wha, what happened?"

"You fainted, are you ok?" Jemima looked lost then suddenly like a bolt of lightning the previous events came back to her.

"Oh, um yeah. I have to go, like now. Thanks for catching me!" she ran out of the drain pipe as fast as her kitten legs could take her crying the entire way. Meanwhile, Misto had a look of shock, confusion, and something else—love, written on his face.

Jemima:

I can't believe I **FAINTED**! I completely ruined my chances! Here I was ready for him to pronounce his love to me and I scared him away. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Everlasting Cat why am I so stupid? ERGHH! Misto must think I'm an imbecile. My life is over! *facepaw*

* * *

><p>Victoria, completely oblivious as to what had just happened between her best friend and her brother, was basking in the sun on the hood of the TSE 1.<p>

"Finally, a chance to just relax!" she thought to herself,

"No annoying Toms in sight and I'll finally get to sleep!" Unfortunately, Victoria was wrong. Pouncival and the Rum Tum Tugger were sitting behind the wheel thinking strategy.

"So you remember what I told you right? You walk up; compliment her, do a couple pelvic thrusts, then you're out of there."

"Yeah, Tugger I got it! I mean it's just Victoria, how hard could it be?" So Pouncival did exactly that.

"Hey Vicky"

"What." Victoria had mastered the death glare by now.

"I just wanted to say how well your claws shine in the sunlight." Tugger in the background is banging his head on the wheel spokes.

"Bye."

"Fine then, here's another one: I love the way your fur is like snow… I mean, I hate snow… but it looks good on you…" Tugger in the background is now grabbing various junkyard items and smashing it to pieces with his forehead.

"Ummm… you know how much you annoy me right now?"

"Yeah, I'm as annoying as Tugger is hot." Tugger has stopped abusing himself and now just has a look of supreme surprise.

"Wait, Tugger is hot. So you realize that you're annoying?"

"No, wait yes, wait!" Pouncival the proceeds to do a series of pelvic thrusts and struts out.

"So how did I do?"

"TERRIBLE!"

Tugger:

Listen, I promise I did _not_ tell Pouncival to say "I just wanted to say how well your claws shine in the sunlight." And "Fine then, here's another one: I love the way your fur is like snow… I mean, I hate snow… but it looks good on you…" What in the Everlasting Cat was _that_? He needs work, defiantly work. And a new queen to try it out on. Maybe Etcetera? Psshh she's too in love with me. ;) Maybe Electra? Nah, not prone to flirting. Maybe Jemima? Hmmm that could work…

* * *

><p>Misto couldn't get Jemima out of his head. Not only was she beautiful, but she also looks really cute when she faints. But, could he do anything? Victoria was his sister, and her best friend. And what if she <em>doesn't <em>like him? He fell asleep remembering her in his arms, and not surprisingly, Jemima did too.


	4. Advice, Flirting, and Misto's Den

**A/N I'm glad that 2 people are reading. I'm hoping that others are but just aren't reviewing… (Shame on you) But thanks anyway to those who are reading. **

**Disclaimer: At this point, I'm begging for the rights to CATS…**

* * *

><p>As Misto woke up the next morning, he felt overcome with love.<p>

"I'm going to see Jemima today!" ran through his mind like a ticker tape. Misto had never felt this way before about anyone. He needed a second opinion, though, so Misto went springing through the junkyard to Munkustrap's den.

"Hey Munkustrap, can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing, I'm off duty."

"Well, lately, I have been experiencing a sensation which I have never

felt before. I've always been the freak with the sparkles. Suddenly, I'm feeling normal, like I'm loved. Yet, the sad part is, she probably doesn't even love me back."

"Who is this she?"

"Jemima, I'm in a dilemma. Victoria's her best friend! Even if she does love me back, how will Victoria feel?"

"Misto, you are closer to becoming a Tom every minute. If Victoria loves both of you, she will be happy with anything that will make you both happy. Follow your heart and eventually everything will turn out according to plan."

"Thanks, Munkustrap. But how do I know if she likes me or not?"

"Ask her."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the junkyard, Pouncival was again trying his luck, but this time… on Jemima.<p>

"Heyy Jemiiii"

"Hi Pouncie! Wanna play tag?"

"Well, uhhh I guess. I mean.. no… wait." Pouncival was not expecting Jemima to say _that_.

"Aww, OK well maybe next time!"

"Sure, so anyway, did you know that your eyes shine in the moonlight?"

"Well, yeah. Don't all Cat's eyes do?"

"Yours is especially bright!"

"Thanks!"

"Yeah…. Well, this is awkward."

After a few minutes of sitting there staring at some clouds, Jemima had enough.

"Well, bye!"

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Misto!"

* * *

><p><span>Jemima:<span>

I hate to be rude, but that was torture. I kept thinking: "A perfectly nice, slightly awkward, tom-kit is sitting next to me and making failed efforts of flirting. Why don't I feel flattered? Why do I feel empty?" Thinking back, I do know why; 1 word: Mistoffelees. I knew I had to redeem myself from the _fainting_ incident.

* * *

><p>Once again, Jemima finds herself laying on Misto's drain pipe, only this time, hoping that she doesn't faint again.<p>

"H-ey Mima!" Misto was so overcome he couldn't get his words out fast enough.

"Hi Misto. Sorry about falling on you…"

Misto wasn't. "Oh, that? Its not a big deal."

"I guess…"

"Would you like to come in?" That sentence was of utmost importance given that no one, not even Victoria, has ever been invited in Misto's den. Jemima almost fainted again but caught herself just in time.

"OF COURSE I WOULD! Ahem I ment, umm sure."

(A few minutes later)

"Nice place!"

"Thanks, it's kinda a dump though." Misto said kicking aside a few magic books.

"No, I like it. It's filled with mystery."

"Well, it kind of is. See, I put a mysterious spell over my den so you would say that exact thing" Now Misto is not only kicking a few books, he is kicking himself too.

"Aww really? Only for me? How sweet!"

"Yeah…"

_Everything in italics is in Misto's head._

"_Come on, just ask her! What have you Got to loose?"_

"_A friend, a really good friend."_

"_But what do you have to gain?"_

_"A queenfriend."_

"_So what is more important to you?"_

"_I don't know!" _

"_Listen to Munku, go for it."_

"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" **Unfortunately, Misto said that out loud triggering a very strange look from Jemima.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… Sorry, I sometimes argue with myself… I'm not crazy I swear! I just…"

"Don't worry, I do that too sometimes."

"Thanks for understanding."

"My pleasure." The conversation quickly moved to the Jellicle Ball, where Jemima shared her fears, and Misto shared his unhappiness about not being able to sing as much as he would like. But, the entire time, both were wishing their friend's feelings would come out. Yet, the fear of rejection overcame the hope of love.

**A/N: This was a little less humorous but the humor will come back. Also more dialogue than before. More Chapters to come!**


	5. Hippies, Letters, and Cliffs

**A/N: Once again thanks to ****Cettie and Carliedra Felinity Addams for reviewing and also, Cettie, I am going to use your idea! Look for it.**

**Double A/N: For the letters, I had this perfect layout where there was strikeouts and so on but this site doesn't like me so... I had to change some things but its kinda awkward now... so just imagine.**

**Disclaimer: I'm kind of done with the legal stuff so one more then I'm over it: NO I DON'T OWN CATS.**

* * *

><p>"I just wish I could do it!" Jemima has been talking to Electra for the past 45 minutes all about Misto.<p>

"Listen, just calm down, he will either tell you or you will be driven to insanity and tell him. Either way, it will happen."

"But, but…"

"No buts just go with the flow."

"New agey much?"

"Kind of, I'm taking a class from Jenny."

"Cool. Well, I'm going to go see whether he'll tell me."

"Good luck!"

* * *

><p><span>Jemima:<span>

I can't stand hippies. What is their deal? They're always like smoking catnip and stuff. It's weird. I hope Lectra doesn't take that class completely to heart.

* * *

><p>Misto sat at his desk in his den staring at a black piece of paper.<p>

"What should I say?" Misto started writing.

**So, it turns out I really like you. When I see you I feel like a thousand doves are exploding out of my chest. Pouncival says that your eyes shine in the moonlight…**.-"No that won't work" Misto was starting to freak out but tried again.

**This is really hard for me to say. I've always tried to keep my feelings to myself but I can't keep it inside anymore. I love you. That may come as a surprise but I have for a while now, and it was killing me to keep it bottled up. I know you may not like me, not many people do. But, I just am happy that you now know.**

**Thanks for your time,**

**Misto**

It was done. To Misto, it seemed like an 80 pound weight was lifted off his shoulders. Now, all he had to do was send it! Walking outside with the sealed letter, the first person he saw was Tumblebrutus.

"Hey Tumble, can you deliver this to Jemima's den?"

"Sure! What is it a love letter?"

"Hehe… Noooo…"

"Okay then! Bye!"

"Bye!" Then Misto did a very happy jig back to his den.

A few minutes later, Jemima came prancing into Misto's drainpipe.

"Hey Misto!"

"Hi, Mima."

"Why was Tumble talking to you?" Jemima didn't really care but was making conversation.

"Who? Oh, him. Well, he wanted to ask me about Victoria." For some reason lying came naturally to him.

"Oh, ok! Cool."

"Yup, so I would check your den after this…"

"Why, is there something there?"

"There will be…" The Mystical Cat said mystically.

"Oh, then I better go back there!" Jemima was hoping, praying it was a letter; more specifically, from Misto; more specifically than that, announcing his love.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tumble was having trouble finding Jemima's den. After about 10 minutes of looking, he finally found one that looked <em>kind of<em> familiar. He dropped the letter at the doorstep and went on his merry way. But, unbeknownst to Tumble, Jemima's den was next door to the den he put the letter in front of. Also, unbeknownst to Misto, another Tom was writing Jemima a love letter which actually got to her den…

Jemima got to her den and saw a sealed letter lying at her doorstep her heart rate quadrupled. She opened it up and read.

**_Dear Jemima,_**

**_I wish I could say this to your face. I think you are amazing and I love you. There I said it. I hope you feel the same way._**

**_Love,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

**_P. S. If you want to write back, give it to Coricopat he will give it to me._**

There was no doubt in Jemima's mind that it was Misto so she of course wrote back.

Dear "Secret Admirer",

I love you too! You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. I am so happy! Thanks for telling me!

Love,

Jemima 3

Meanwhile, the door to the next den over opened and the occupant noticed the letter sitting at her doorstep…

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Yeah, I know a really bad written cliff hanger but still… Stay Tuned, or bookmarked, or whatever you do for the internet. :P<strong>


	6. A Messenger, Identity, and More Cliffs

**I'm not really going to bother with Disclaimers and Author's Notes. So, without further ado, we now continue with your regular scheduled programing…**

* * *

><p>Coricopat was lounging with his sister, Tantomile, on the hood of the TSE 1 when Jemima came bounding up.<p>

"Cooooooorriiiiii!"

"Hello, kitten." Coricopat looked very amused.

"I have a response letter for you to give to him." Tantomile looked at Coricopat, they both shared a glance, and then both nodded.

"I see, well; I guess we will go give it to him."

"Cool! Thanks Coricopat!"

* * *

><p>"We have a response from Jemima, she seemed quite excited."<p>

"Great!" The Secret admirer greedily grabbed the letter out of Coricopat's paws and ripped open the envelope.

Dear "Secret Admirer",

I love you too! You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. I am so happy! Thanks for telling me!

Love,

Jemima

"Plato, you did the right thing in telling her." Coricopat knew, though, that Jemima did not think it was Plato but another tom.

"Man, do you think she knows who it is? She said "Dear 'Secret Admirer'" like she was teasing so that means that she knows it's me right?"

"Could be." Coricopat knew he shouldn't be as amused as he is but hey, a tom's got to have fun sometime right?

"Everlasting Cat! This is turning out better than I planned!"

"More than you ever could imagine…"

* * *

><p>"What if it's not Misto though?" Electra was once being the sane one in the conversation when it comes to Mistoffelees.<p>

"No, I'm positive it is. I mean, he said there will be a letter delivered to your den, and there it is: A letter delivered right outside my den." Jemima was so excited she couldn't stop bouncing.

"Well, what if someone made a mistake. It could be like… _Plato_ or something." At that, they both looked at each other and shuddered.

"Ewwww! Plato is creepy! Besides, he would never like me." Then, of course the topic switched to the Rum Tum Tugger who happened to be sitting a couple feet away and flexing his muscles so Etcetera could spaz.

Etcetera:

Did u no how strong Tugger is? Hes like soooo strong. An yea. my momy says dat I dont use poper spellin or gramer. Bu I dont care tugger luves me anyway.

Little did Jemima know, Misto's real letter to her was in the hands of her next door neighbor, who wore a look of extreme shock at the content of that letter.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's another badly written cliff hanger. I didn't intend for it to be one but I promised Cettie that I would get this chapter in tonight so I will try to have a longer chapter next time and also, I will tell you who gets Mistoffelees' letter. Keep with me I'm trying!<strong>


	7. A Misunderstanding, Strikeout, and Idea

**A/N: Thank you to ****Licorice Mitski**** for **_**REVIEWING! **_**Oh, and this part is my reason for everyone writing Slash fics with Misto/Tugger, as well as a nod to Cettie (the author) because you know… Cettie is in this. **

* * *

><p>"What the <em>HEL-HECK?"<em> Munkustrap was very confused.

"Yeah! Mistoffelees sent me a love letter telling me that he couldn't say it in person! What is that about?"

"Well, I guess kittens experiment these days. You remember what you were like as a kitten, Tugger."

"That is hardly a comparison…" Fluffing his mane, Tugger walked out without giving his brother a chance to answer.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Pouncival was up to his flirting again.<p>

"Hey Cettie, what are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just waiting for Tugger to walk by!"

"Well, why aren't you waiting for the tom of your dreams?" But before Cettie could answer "I am, I'm waiting for Tugger…" Pounce replied to his own question for her.

"Because you don't need to wait; I'm right here."

"Hehehe…" Cettie is kind of uncomfortable now. Seeing that his efforts aren't working, he tried to help the situation the only way he knew how.

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cus you're the only 10 I see." Pouncival winked at Cettie only to get a blank look.

"What's Tennessee? Is that some kind of cat?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Tugger told me to say that…"

"Ohhhh! Then it must be something special!"

"I guess… Well, see ya."

"Baiiiiii!"

* * *

><p>"So... Misto, How are you…" Tugger looked decidedly uncomfortable.<p>

"Good… What's up with your voice?"

"Nothing… Well, something is on my mind."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, see, I understand that you are at a time in your life when you are going to want to… try things… and experiment… which, is fine… but it will pass. You don't want to do anything that you will regret."

"Uhh… where is this going?"

"Well, I got your letter." Tugger now can't meet Misto's eyes.

"What letter? I never sent you a letter…"

"It was a… love letter…"

"Wha…? OH NO!" With that Misto scampered off to find Tumblebrutus and interrogate him.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later:<p>

"TUMBLE!" Misto is normally a quiet kit but he was furious!

"He-he-hello Mistoffelees…. wha-what's wrong?"

"WHATS WRONG? THE BETTER QUESTION IS WHO EXACTLY DID YOU GIVE MY LETTER TO?"

"Well, I dropped it off at her den….?"

"AND WHICH DEN WAS THAT?"

"Umm, well the one next to the oven."

"ON WHICH SIDE?"

"Right…..? I think…"

"YOU **IDIOT!** IT'S THE LEFT SIDE! YOU GAVE IT TO TUGGER!"

"So, have Tugger give it to Jemima."

"I CAN'T NOW TUGGER IS TELLING EVERYONE I'M GAY!"

"Hey tom, you do sparkle…"

"ONLY SOMETIMES, AND JUST BECAUSE I SPARKLE DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY!"

"Calm down, just tell Tugger that and he'll understand."

"I guess that makes some sense… BUT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" With that, Misto stomped off to talk to Tugger.

* * *

><p><strong>Heads up: I will be at a very <strong>_**very**_ **long speech tournament tomorrow (October 1****st****) and will not be able to get the next chapter up until maybe Sunday (October 2****nd****). Thanks for reading! P.S. As always, REVIEW!**


	8. Sparkles, Skipping, and Getting Ready

**A/N: My friend got 2nd in Varsity Oratorical Interpretation ****! Yeah! Anyway, you don't want to hear about me. So, here is the real A/N:**

**The Real A/N: Again, this is my interpretation on why everyone is writing Tugger/Mistoffelees Fan Fictions… Read and Review! And… Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Tugger? Look, that wasn't…" Misto was going to finish but couldn't when he looked at the Rum Tum Tugger's face.<p>

"Mistoffelees, I understand that I am irresistible. You don't have to tell me twice." Then, Tugger fluffed his mane and sauntered off without letting Mistoffelees say anything. Dumbfounded, Misto sat down on the oven and thought things over.

"Hi…" Mistoffelees jumped a foot in the air.

"Woah-oh, hey Mima!"

"So, umm I heard that you sent Tugger a letter."

"No! I mean, I wrote the letter, but Tumble gave it to Tugger, I mean, not directly, but he…" Seeing Jemima's blank look he trailed off.

"_Why does everyone think I'm __**GAY**__?"_

"Ok, Misto. I just hope you're happy." Cettie then bounced up and dragged Jemima away babbling about how she might get to swing on a trapeze for the upcoming Jellicle Ball.

Then, Tumblebrutus came skipping along.

"Look at you! You're skipping. I'm gay because I sparkle and you're **not** gay even though you skip?"

"It didn't work with Tugger did it?"

"Not at all! I tried to say 1 sentence but Tugger cut me off and said 'I know I'm irresistible don't tell me twice.' And walked off!"

"Tough. Well, bye!"

"Really? This is your entire fault!"

"Hey, you're the magician, poof your life back to normal!"

"Grrrrrr don't test me…"

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're telling me that Misto is <em><strong>GAY?<strong>_"

"Yeah! Tugger showed me the letter!" Jemima was heartbroken.

"Well, whatever happened to Misto's letter to you?"

"Oh, Everlasting Cat! I completely forgot to answer the last one!"

"Well, get going!"

"Thanks for reminding me Cettie!"

* * *

><p>Dearest Jemima,<p>

Do you want to meet? I want to ask you something I don't want to say on paper.

Love,

Your soon no longer "Secret" Admirer

Dear soon no longer Secret Admirer,

I would love to! Would you like to meet at my den tomorrow night?

Love,

Jemima

"At last," Jemima thought "Misto is going to tell me in person!"

The next night, Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima were at Victoria's den getting Jemima ready for Misto.

"So what did the letter say again Jemima?"

"Well Lectra, it said 'Dearest Jemima, Do you want to meet? I want to ask you something that I don't want to say on paper. Love, Your soon no longer "'Secret'" Admirer"

"Wow! I wonder what he wants to say!" Cettie was gradually increasing the violence of her bouncing.

"I don't know but call me crazy but I'm starting to think that it _might_ not be my brother…" Shocked faces met Victoria's comment.

"WELL, whoever it is, we have to find out and we're running out of time. Cettie, Victoria, get Jemima's fur smooth and I have a present for her!"

"Oooh a present! I wonder what it is!"

"Cettie! Focus!"

"Fiiineee."

* * *

><p>When Electra finally returned, he had a collar in her hand. "Jemima, I've been saving this collar for the right time and I believe this is that time." With that, she handed Jemima a black leather collar with pink embellishments all along the sides.<p>

"Woah Electra! I don't know what to say! It's exquisite! Thank you so much!"

"Don't waste your time thanking me! Get going, he will be there soon!" Jemima scampered through the darkness towards her den.


	9. Fainting, Fighting, and Deja Vu

***Karenna walks slowly to her computer with her head down…* (that's my name by the way, just in case you were like "Who the heck is Karenna?"**

**A/N: I am really sorry for the gap in updates! I've been really sick lately and am finally feeling better. I sowwy. Here, here is an "I'm sorry gift". I give you… Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>When Jemima finally reached her den, she was delighted to find that he was not here yet. She busied herself with tidying up the place until she was satisfied that everything was pristine. Then, she set upon practicing for the upcoming Jellicle Ball. Imagining that Misto was watching her, she dazzled him with leaps and kicks. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. In mid-leap, she froze and almost crashed to the floor has she not somersaulted out of the jump. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.<p>

The tom standing in front of her was not who she expected.

"_Tugger?"_

"Hey Beautiful."

"Wait so it wasn't Misto?"

"What wasn't Misto?"

"Ne-never mind. Umm so, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing…" Jemima almost snorted. The almighty Rum Tum Tugger could be embarrassed.

"Go on."

"Ok, umm so you know how you are my fan kit?"

"Why yes I do." Sarcasm was dripping from Jemima's voice.

"Well, Ineedrelationshipadvice."

"What was that?"

"I need relationshipadvice."

"Huh?"

"**I NEED RELATIONSHIP ADVICE!**" Tugger was shouting now.

"Oh, ok that's not so bad! Who is it? Bombi? Demeter? Cassy?"

"No *cough* Mistoffelees*cough*"

"Do you need a cough drop? My humans gave me one once, it was gross but I stopped coughing…"

"**NO**, thank you."

"You're welcome! Anyway, who is it?"

"Well, this is going to sound awkward but Mistoffelees."

"Holy Everlasting Cat!"

* * *

><p><span>Jemima:<span>

What the **Fell?** Mistoffelees? Everlasting Cat! I'm in love with a gay tom, and so is Etcetera! This is not going well.

* * *

><p>Jemima fainted into Tugger's arms and while Tugger was awkwardly patting her head unsure of what else to do, Plato was staring through the window. Infuriated, Plato barged into Jemima's den ready for a fight.<p>

"What the Fell do you think you're doing?" Tugger jumped and Jemima limply rolled out of his arms onto her cushion.

"Why are you holding her? You don't deserve her!" With a hiss Plato launched himself at Tugger and probably would have shredded him to bits had Jemima not woken up and side tackled Plato. Now, Jemima, despite how little and dainty she looks, was pure muscle. Munkustrap had taught her how to fight from the time she was a very little kit so she knew how to hold her own, even with an older tom.

It took a while for Plato to realize it was her he was fighting with but once he did, he immediately backed away. Breathing hard and wiping the blood from her face, Jemima looked around and finally figured out that they were alone. Tugger had left them. Unfortunately, Jemima and Plato could not see that he left them during the fight with his tail between his legs and a look of pure terror.

"Why did you do that?" Jemima collapsed on her cushion too spent to sit up.

"You shouldn't be with the likes of him." Plato sat on the floor next to her staring over her head at nothing in particular.

"I wasn't, I fainted."

"Oh, well this is awkward."

"Yeah, kinda." Trying to clean the gashes off of her back was proving to be difficult on her own so she took a breath and said,

"Plato? This might seem awkward, but will you groom my back? I can't get back there."

"Sure!" Plato crawled over to Jemima and had just started when some jealous eyes had caught sight of the scene and mysteriously lightning zapped Plato's tongue.

"HOoooooooOOOooly Everlasting Cat! What the Felllllll? OMEC, OMEC!" Jemima jumped and ran to the other corner of her den when Misto came bursting through the door.

"Déjà vu much?" Jemima was too tired to do anything and Plato was too busy crying like a queen so she lowered herself back onto her cushion not caring about what might happen anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I tried to upload it last night but didn't load! I tried for hours!<strong>


	10. Amnesia, Alyssa, and Creepiness

**I'm so sorry! I have let you guys down! My internet router was acting all screwy and AT&T refused to fix it until about a day ago. Hopefully nothing bad happens over the weekend so I can get more chapters up. Warning: This chapter contains yet another plot-twist. Another Warning: Contains Plato-Bashing**

**P.S. I was originally not going to go this route but it just came to me…**

* * *

><p>"Jemima? Please wake up. Please!" Opening her eyes, Jemima looked up to see Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, and Rumpleteazer standing over her with worried looks on their faces.<p>

_Where am I? Who are they? And, more importantly, who is Jemima? And wait…_

"Why the **HECK** am I surrounded by a bunch of humanoid CATS?"

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees sat in his pipe contemplating what had happened in Jemima's den nearly a month ago. Jemima had been unconscious since that fateful night and he feared for her safety. Just as the tears started rolling down his face, Etcetera ran up breathless.<p>

"Misto! She's awake!" Misto jumped up and ran full tilt across the junkyard to the Medical Den with Etcetera.

"I'm here! Where is she?" Victoria looked at him sadly.

"Brother, she is confused."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misto was in no mood for Victoria's cryptic statements at the moment. Then, Electra spoke up:

"Misto, she doesn't know where she is, or who she is."

"Ok then, I'll just make her remember."

"No honey," Jenny spoke up. "She has a feline equivalent of what the humans call _Amnesia_."

Dumbstruck, Mistoffelees sat down with his head in his paws.

"Oh wait, I forgot to mention something!"

"What is it Cettie?" Misto really didn't want to deal with what she had to say but had to humor the furry ball of energy.

"Weeeell… she also thinks she's human!" Etcetera looked around brightly then scurried off to who knows where.

"Oh Bast!"

* * *

><p><span>Jemima (Scratch that- Alyssa):<span>

Who the heck is Jemima? People keep calling me that and I think they are confused. I am Alyssa Smith, age 14, born and raised in San Diego, California. Oh, and I am human. However, if you look at me, you would think that I am a freak of nature; a humanoid/cat-like creature who call themselves Jellicles. I refuse to kill mice, rats, fish or any other living thing that these things eat, and I refuse, and I mean** REFUSE** to lick myself to get clean. Ick.

* * *

><p>"A true love's kiss will get Jemima to remember her true being! And I shall be that true love." Plato was talking to Misto, Tumble, and Pouncival about the well-being of JemimaAlyssa.

"Oh, can it Plato. It's so creepy when you talk all Shakespearian like." Tumblebrutus lazily batted at a moth flying toward his face.

"Tis creepy to the likes of you but not to the fair maiden we call Jemima." Pouncival's tail began twitching fervently showing his dislike of the tom.

"Bast help me, I will throw you off this oven…" A low growl was starting to emit from Pounce's throat.

"Well, my fine fellow, Jellicles land on our feet do we not?"

"I have ways…"With an evil grin Pouncival left with his brother Tumblebrutus in tow leaving just Plato and Misto on the oven. Misto, who had previously kept his thoughts to himself, could no longer take it.

"Why the Fell are you so egotistic?"

"What do you mean my fine furry friend?"

"You think Jemima would go for the likes of you?"

"Considering her options, why yes, she would." Plato smirked and sauntered off leaving Misto fuming and sparks jetting out of his paws.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH, DUH, Duuuuuuuuuh! That's right! Jemima has feline-amnesia and thinks she is a human! What will happen? Will Plato get his true love's kiss? Will Misto kill Plato with his lighting paws? Will Pouncival finally snap and shove Plato off the oven? Are you tired of these questions? Are you smartamazing/special/cool/brave enough to review? Did you answer my poll on my profile? WELL DO SO! (to the last 2 questions) Have a nice day! **


	11. Objects of Hate and a Realization

**OK, so I still feel bad about not updating because of my router so here's Chapter 11! Oh, and one more thing: There is a hidden song in here the first person who reviews with the name of the song as well as the group who sang it gets something special! :P**

* * *

><p>Alyssa decided to take a walk around the junkyard to clear her mind.<p>

"_Fact: I am Alyssa Smith. Last thing I remember I was lying in my bed couldn't have been more than one or two. I remember a radio coming from the room next door. Well, that doesn't help me much… What else? Oh yeah, I hate CATS the musical. It's obnoxious, I mean seriously; a bunch of humans dressed in leotards, legwarmers, and makeup it's kind of creepy if you ask me. Yet, here I am surrounded by the very objects of my hate. I'm still praying that this is a nightmare. Also, I finally realized who Jemima is: she is that one cat thingy that sings a lot (too much if you ask me). This is getting worse and worse by the second. And, what is up with the romances, these boy cats keep following me arou-"_

"Hi Jemima, how are you doing?" Alyssa jumped and her ears pinned back in a very un-human way.

"Woah! Um, hi." Alyssa racked her little memory of the musical to know who, exactly, she was talking to.

"_Let's see, he's black and small, so he must be that magical guy… Misty? No, Mysto? Pssh, who would name their child Mysto?"_

"Oh, that's right, you have feline-amnesia. I'm Mistoffelees. But everyone just calls me Misto."

"Cool…" Sensing the awkward moment that had enveloped the space between them, Misto smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jemima found herself in a very soft bed. She stretched and then it hit her.<p>

"_Where the Fell am I?" _ Looking around, Jemima noticed that this was not her den at all. If anything, she was in her human's den but it was not familiar. Beginning her morning grooming, all was well until she noticed something strange…

"_Something isn't right! Why don't I have any fur?" _Looking around, Jemima located a mirror in this strange den and realized…

"_**I'M HUMAN!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. I know it's short but at least you got an update right?<strong>


	12. Mom?, Hate, and Shocker

**Here is the long awaited update. Oh, and I'm serious: I need more people to update. I thank Cettie, ****Carliedra Felinity Addams****, Licorice Mitski for reviewing but that is 3 people! I know people are reading, I can see the stats… SO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Alyssa! Get up! It's time for school!" Jemima was staring at herself in the mirror trying to get used to this strange new body when she heard a human voice yelling at someone named Alyssa. Then, a middle age woman walked in with her hand on her hips.<p>

"Alyssa, I swear! If you're late to school again you're going to get detention." Seeing Jemima, the woman (Jemima assumes it's "Alyssa's" mother) stopped reprimanding.

"Hello sleepyhead!"

"Uhmm. Hi mom…?"

"Get dressed; I have your favorite breakfast ready at the kitchen table. We leave in 30 minutes." Shrugging, Jemima looked around and located an alcove with human clothes hanging from it and slowly used her new-found opposable thumbs to button the strange circular things hanging on to the cloth by a thread (literally). Walking down the hallway, Jemima finally came across a table with food on it.

"It's Blueberry Pancakes! Why are you looking at it so weird?"

"Oh, well I just didn't recognize it. Thanks!"

"You're welcome sweetie, now go catch that bus!" Jemima remembered her kit-humans walking out to the curb and getting on a yellow machine so she walked to the sidewalk and waited.

* * *

><p>The real Alyssa looked around the junkyard. She sighed and trotted over to the TSE 1 and stretched out on the hood soaking in the sun. Mentally she compiled a list.<p>

_The Top 10 Cats I hate from Cats the Musical:_

_1. Jemima_

_2. Victoria_

_3. Etcetera_

_4. Tugger_

_5. Munkustrap_

_6. Demeter_

_7. Electra_

_8. Gus the Theatre Cat_

_9. Grizabella_

_10. Skimbleshanks_

1) I hate Jemima because everyone loves her, she sings great, and she is innocent. 2 I hate Victoria because she is rich and everyone loves her dancing. 3) I hate Etcetera because she is so dang hyper, it's annoying. 4) I hate Tugger because he is so full of it. 5) I hate Munkustrap because he doesn't know how to be relaxed. 6) I hate Demeter because she is paranoid. 7) I hate Electra because she is anti-social. 8) I hate Gus the Theatre Cat because his song is long and annoying. 9) I hate Grizabella because she is so angsty. 10) I hate Skimbleshanks because honestly, who cares about a cat who thinks he can control the railroad.

Realizing that she is now living with all of these Cats, she growled in frustration. The annoyance quickly turned to shock when a quiet voice called out to her.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa turned and saw no one there when she heard the voice again, this time from directly in front of her.

"Why are you frustrated?" Finally, she saw a small black cat who had been conveniently showing up wherever she was.

"Misto, don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry; it's a habit."

"Cool, I guess." Noticing her fur was matted; Alyssa started trying to use her paws to rake through the mat.

"Oh, I suppose no one has retaught you to groom yet have they?" Misto slowly sat down next to Alyssa.

"May I?" Misto looked expectant.

"I guess…" Unsure of what was happening; Alyssa was surprised when Misto started licking her fur.

"Woah! What are you doing?"

Stopping abruptly, Misto looked up and said, "Grooming you… What did you think I was doing?" Alyssa's eyes got wide as she realized something important.

"Misto, I'm not who you think I am. Somehow I switched bodies with Jemima. I am Alyssa, I am a human, and I do not plan on staying Jemima." Alyssa ran away leaving Misto shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>I never mentioned this before, but I most certainly do not share Alyssa's opinion of the Cats. Just throwing it out there.<strong>


	13. The Yellow Machine

**So, for Chapter 12, no one new has reviewed… Kind of annoying, ya know? Anyway, I love this story so much I'm updating. Thank you to my lovely beta RumpleJemima Fan and also to my best friend ClassyIsMyMiddleName. **

* * *

><p>Jemima jumped when the loud yellow machine finally came. Taking a big breath, she boarded the machine. After being pushed, kicked, poked, and prodded, she finally came upon a free half of a seat.<p>

"Hello! May I sit there?" Turning her innocent look to stun, she smiled sweetly at the boy sitting there.

"Whatever." The boy had a look of pure hatred in his eyes when he looked at her so she quickly sat down and looked away. Humming to herself, she set to work with examining all of the papers her "mother" had put in her "backpack". Frowning at the random shapes and numbers, she shook her head and stuffed it back into her backpack. Without realizing it, Jemima had begun singing "Memory" out loud and soon the entire machine had become silent. Embarrassed that she had not even realized that she was singing, Jemima stopped singing and put her head down in her lap (which is the normal reaction if you are a cat). Eventually, the staring stopped and previous conversations resumed as if nothing had even happened. Well, everyone except the boy sitting next to her who was staring at her with a mix of confusion, hope, and terror.

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees was sitting in the corner of his pipe, refusing food, water, and had not gotten up since Alyssa told him that she was not Jemima, 1 week ago. Alyssa felt bad, but felt that it had to be said. After much encouragement from Electra, Alyssa went to Misto's den to hopefully bring him out of his stupor.<p>

"Mistoffelees, are you in here?" Cautiously Alyssa entered the pipe. Seeing him in the very back, she approached and sat next to him.

"I don't know what Jemima would do in this situation… probably sing but that would be a crime to felinity if I even tried, so I'll spare your ears." Hoping to lighten up the mood Alyssa hugged him but was only met with silence. Frustrated, she decided, in the spur of the moment, to do something impulsive.

"Misto, look at me." Obeying, Misto turned to Alyssa.

"Imagine I am Jemima, on the inside." Suddenly, Alyssa turned to Misto and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes, it was short. Don't hang me! :P More in the next few days.<strong>


	14. Jemima kicks Butt

**Thanks so much to Licorice Mitski for looking it over, my beta hasn't looked at this chapter at all and I was waiting for her but then I realized that you guys probably think I'm abandoning the story so I decided to go for it. **

**This chapter is co-written by my boyfriend who knows nothing about CATS except when I made him watch the DVD however, I am currently trying to fix that XD  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter has a scene with Bullying/Fighting...and CATS**

* * *

><p>When Jemima stepped off the machine, she found herself surrounded by loud humans. Following the crowd, she suddenly noticed four burly tom-humans who were glaring at her and blocking her path.<p>

"Hello! Would you kindly let me pass?" Jemima was hoping that if she acted like she didn't understand what they were doing, they would go pick on someone else. She remembered when she was a few weeks old and Alonzo would pick on her for being the smallest kit in her litter. She avoided it by standing right behind Munkustrap who would always stand up for her. However, Munkustrap was nowhere to be found. Shattering her memory, one of the tom-humans pushed the books in her hands on the ground. When she bent to pick the books up, another one of the tom-humans kicked her in the back and she went sprawling on the ground. Wishing she had claws she stood up and stared each of them in the eye (or would have if she was anywhere close to any of their heights).

"Listen, I don't want things to turn ugly…" Jemima was calm and collected because, although she had no claws in the human's body, Jemima had taken fighting lessons from Munkustrap when she was a young kit so if Macavity strikes she would be ready. These four humans are nothing compared to Macavity; in Jemima's opinion she was prepared to fight.  
>One of the tom-humans snatched her books off the ground and threw them to his friend.<p>

"How could you make things ugly for us?" he sneered, "the only thing that could get ugly here is your face." With adrenaline coursing through her veins, she lunged towards the tom-human holding her books and clawed his arm. Yelping, he dropped the book with a look of terror which was soon replaced with fury. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, the first tom-human threw a punch at her back. He connected with her shoulder with a loud smack. Shrieking with anger and hurt, she flew through the air and landed on her hip. She desperately scrambled to her feet as the other tom-humans tried to drop-kick her. Luckily, she was ready. Jemima swung around and latched on to his leg with her nails. Unable to shake her off, he lost his balance and crashed into the crowd that had now gathered. Leaving him to reassess how macho he is, she pounced on the next tom-human and sank her teeth into his shoulder. He shrieked like a banshee and tore her off his back. She landed like a cat on the ground and focused on the last of the tom-humans. As she was running towards them, she began to hear gasps and several people remarking that she was a cannibal. This stopped her enough to remember that she was still in a human body and therefore needed to act differently. Jemima remembered when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had broken into a human house and everyone had piled in to the "living room". After much whining on Alonzo's part, they settled on watching what the humans called "Boxing". Suddenly, all of the moves came back to her. As the last two toms lunged towards her, she sidestepped the first one and threw a quick jab at him. Jemima must have learned a lot from watching "Boxing" because the tom-human staggered away with a confused look on his face. After muttering "Bunny Rabbits" in a remarkably high voice he sank to his knees and curled up into a ball on the pavement. Jemima didn't have time to ponder how he could curl himself into such a small ball because there was still one more left. Seeing the fate of his friend and realizing that he was the only one not down for the count, the last tom-human desperately pushed his way through the stunned crowd and ran down the hall.


	15. Oh No! Voices!

_"Misto, look at me." Obeying, Misto turned to Alyssa._  
><em>"Imagine I am Jemima, on the inside." Suddenly, Alyssa turned to Misto and kissed him.<em>  
><em>-<em>

Stunned, Mistoffelees fainted.  
>"I didn't mean to...well this is... awkward." Realizing that the cat she was talking to was sprawled limply on the floor, Alyssa didn't know what to do. Even as a human Alyssa wasn't very skilled at interacting with guys and the only guys that even paid any attention to her was the football team, but only to push her around and generally torment her. She finally settled on awkwardly patting Misto's head.<br>"Hey Misto, I was just thinking...whoa. What happened?" Plato's friendly expression changed from confusion, to horror, to outright rage.  
>"JEMIMA! How dare thee run to this low life!"<br>"But...I...uh..."  
>"I will no longer have this torment that is torturing my soul."<br>"Um..."  
>"Thou roguish elf-skinned miscreant! Get out of my sight!"<br>"What the heck? What does that even mean? More importantly, who are you?"  
>"Thou reeky dizzy-eyed harpy! You disgusting vermin!" And with that, Plato stalked out of the pipe leaving Alyssa very confused.<br>"Wha...did I miss something, Jemima?" Misto said weakly, waking up.  
>"I think one of your cat friends doesn't like me. And Misto? I think we've been over this already."<br>"Oh, that's right, 'Alyssa'. Which one?"  
>"He's hard to describe. I guess he has reddish-brown markings with a cream base. He always speaks ye olde?"<br>"Ah, yes. That would be Plato. What did he say?"  
>"Well, he seemed to be mad at me for some reason I don't know. Oh and he said something about me being a 'harpy'? Whatever that is..."<br>"When it comes to Plato, don't question it, it's easier that way." Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.  
>"I hope I didn't do anything to upset him."<br>"Eh, you probably did, but that's alright. That tom deserves to be shaken up every now and then." Secretly, Mistoffelees was just happy that Alyssa got Plato out of the way so that when Jemima comes back into her own body, he will have her all to himself.

_Seeing the fate of his friend and realizing that he was the only one not down for the_  
><em>count, the last tom-human desperately pushed his way through the stunned crowd and ran down the hall.<em>  
>"A cat's gotta do, what a cat's gotta do," Jemima thought to herself, "It's not like it was unprovoked..." Gathering her fallen backpack and books, she slowly walked by the numerous human-kits who were staring open mouthed at the body they thought was Alyssa. Opening the doors leading into the building, Jemima was overtaken by the mass of people packing the halls. Then, Jemima heard the voice.<p>

"Alyssa Smith, come to the office please, Alyssa Smith to the office." She remembered Jelly telling her about this disease for humans called… skitsopania? Scismophrenia? Schizophrenia, where humans hear voices in their head. Jemima looked around to see if anyone else heard the voice however, no one else seemed to react. Slowly, panic started to take hold.


	16. TomHuman to the RESCUE!

**Hi you guys. So I was experiencing a really bad Writer's Block. I started to write this chapter but it got erased and I couldn't write it again. However, with the help of my boyfriend and best friend, I'm back! :) It's relatively short but give me a break O.K? I just got over Writer's Block! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Jemima looked around to see if anyone else heard the voice however, no one else seemed to react. Slowly, panic started to take hold.<em>

* * *

><p>She dashed down the hallway, trying to get away from the strange voice. However, it seemed to follow her where ever she went. Groaning in defeat, she sank down to her knees in the corner of the hallway. "Maybe it has to do with this weird place," she thought. The voice began to get angrier when, all of a sudden, Jemima looked up and saw a strange looking tom-human staring down at her with a confused look on his face. "Oh no," she inwardly moaned. "There's more of them that I have to get rid of!" Resignedly, she simply slumped further and looked away, waiting for the first blows to occur. But for some reason, the punches never came.<p>

"Alyssa?" The tom-human asks, cautiously, "Are you all right?" Jemima shook her head, but before the tom-human can answer, the voice in Jemima's head started again.

"Alyssa Smith, this is the last time. Please come to the office if you can hear this message." Much to Jemima's surprise, the tom-human acted as if he can hear it too.

"Come on Alyssa. We should get you to the office."

"Wait, you can hear the voice too?"

"What do you mean hear the voice?"

"The one that keeps telling me to go to the office."

"Yeah, of course I hear them! You definitely need to go to the office."

The tom-human adopted a concerned look on his face and begins to lead her to what is supposedly "the office". She thought of resisting but at that point she was too tired and confused to resist. They turned a corner and walked towards a room with a bunch of other tom-humans and queen-humans. The tom-human lead her in and told her to sit down in one of the chairs nearby. Jemima gratefully sat down and hid her head. After a couple of minutes, when she finally calmed down a bit, she noticed that the nice tom-human that brought her is talking to a queen-human behind a desk. She heard bits of their conversation and she eventually realized that they were talking about her.

"Apparently she was fighting with some older boys and they got hurt pretty badly."

"Well they didn't hold out on her, I mean look at her!"

"It's still against school rules..."

"I don't think they apply here, she has obviously been having a bad day."

"She definitely looks emotionally tried. Alright, I'll call her parents."

The queen-human then picks up some weird plastic thing and starts talking into it. "Alright,"Jemima thought, "These humans are crazy, I'm never going to get out of this place, I'm stuck as one of them, and I'll never get back to Cettie or Electra or Victoria or _anyone_!" She began to feel so overwhelmingly distraught that all of a sudden, she began to cry. However, that just confused and disturbed her even more! When Jemima was in cat form salty liquid did not spill from her eyes. The tom-human instantly came over to comfort her but she ignored him and his meaningless words. Even when her "mom" came to pick her up, Jemima rejected her too and continued sobbing because she knows that she will never go home. She's stuck in this world and body forever, never to return to see Mistoffelees, never to tell him how she felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me ideas in Reviews or PM's! Is there something I'm doing wrong? Tell me! Right? TELL ME! Thank you so much to those of you still reading! :)<strong>


	17. Update

**Hey Guys, so I'm sorry you thought this was another chapter but now even my regular reviewers aren't reviewing. Only 1 person reviewed (THANK YOU) out of over 119 hits. I'm really thinking about deleting this story, I need reviews. I told my self I wouldn't stoop to the whole: "REVIEW OR NO STORY" but I'm lacking any inspiration now. So, If Ya'll could help me out, that would be amazing. **

**Thanks,**

**-immajelliclegirl**


End file.
